


War and Peace

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cats, Dogs, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	War and Peace

“This really is the war of the ages,” Rossi said as he leaned against the wall of his office and looked down into the bullpen. There stood one of the BAU’s most senior agents, Y/N Y/L/N, and one of their new recruits, Luke Alvez. Ever since he joined six months ago, they had been warring on one particular subject.

Which is better? Cats or dogs?

Y/N was strictly a cat person, while Luke was staunchly for dogs. “Do they actually know anything about each other besides the fact that one likes cats and one likes dogs?” Rossi asked, looking to the side where Emily had emerged from her office. 

“I don’t know honestly. But, now tell me if I’m out of my mind. Do you think there’s chemistry between them? Because I think all this arguing is actually school-age love ready to bloom.” Her raven-colored hair curtained in front of her eyes as she turned to look at the two, still engaged in a furious battle.

Meanwhile, on the bullpen floor, neither Luke nor Y/N would budge on the subject. It had been months of this.

“Luke, you will never change my opinion on this, even if you are gorgeous. Here’s another reason why cats are better. When you have a dog, they jump and claw at whoever walks in the door. That’s okay for some people, but others are scared of that. That’s why cats are amazing, because they observe from afar, determine if you actually are cool, and then they get all snuggly and rub against your leg.” Y/N had two beautiful kitties waiting at home for her. They were multi-colored with blue eyes, and they were sisters. She had one of her neighbors go in and check on them, Rapunzel and Moana for two of her favorite, recent Disney heroines, when she was away, but otherwise, as soon as she came home, they snuggled up against her. They really were the perfect pet.

On the other hand, Luke had had Roxy for years now. Roxy was the perfect dog, and in general dogs were perfect. “Y/N, don’t get me wrong, cats are okay, but they will never ever beat dogs. Ever. Besides the fact that cats are so unlovable-”

“You know nothing of cats if you think they are unlovable!”

“As I was saying,” Luke said, his smile spreading wider and wider at her frustration. She was cute when she was mad. He didn’t want to let her know that though. “Dogs are more lovable, and here’s another reason why dogs are the best pet ever. Dogs are much more easily trained, so when it comes to your apartment, there’s less damage. You talk all the time about how Moana and Rapunzel knock shit off the counters and break things. Roxy would never do that, because she’s been trained not to.”

Y/N grabbed her coat and pointed at Luke to do the same. “Let’s go get lunch, and I can continue to school you on why cats are better.”

As they left to go to lunch, giving Emily and Rossi a wave on the way, Rossi made up his mind. “No, they definitely have a thing for each other. Over or under on them going on a date in two weeks? I go under.”

“Over for me. I bet lunch. Y/N is too stubborn. It’ll be more like three weeks.”

—-

Luke would never ever be a cat person, but Y/N was so fucking adorable, he couldn’t help but listen to her plead her case. Everyone on the team had welcomed him with open arms, but Y/N in particular had made it her mission to make sure he felt welcome. It was going well; that was until he found out she was a cat person. Now it was a battle of wills to convince the other one to cave and admit that one was better than the other. “There has to be a deeper reason that you’re a cat person,” he insisted. As they walked down the street towards their favorite pizza place, he brushed up against her arm. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence or anything, but something about the familiarity and the innate comfortableness in their relationship made those slight brushes and soft glances take on another meaning. “Did you get bitten by a dog as a child or something?”

Turning the corner, Y/N opened the door to the pizza place for Luke and followed in behind him. “No, I did not get bitten as a child. Just like you think cats are okay, I’m the same way with dogs. They are cool, but cats are better. I was never bitten ever. A lot of my friends had dogs and they were cool dogs, but I’ve innately always loved cats more.”

“But why?” Luke exclaimed. All he could think of was his Roxy girl back home. “Dogs are so much better!”

—-  
About a week and a half later, the team came back from a bitch of a case. Luke lived the farthest from the Bureau and he looked exhausted, like there was nothing he wanted to do less than drive home. Y/N on the other hand was always a night owl, so she felt okay. “Luke you can crash at my place if you can deal with Moana and Rapunzel.” She said, smirking at the way he cut his eyes at her. 

“I am exhausted,” he said flatly. “Are we really going to get into this?”

“Are we ever not getting into this?”

Just ten minutes later, Luke and Y/N walked into her apartment, Rapunzel and Moana rubbing up against both their hands as they walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. Moana was purring up against Luke’s swaying, tired body. “See, she loves you already. Because she knows what’s up.”

“I might admit that your cats are cool, but still not better than Roxy,” he yawned as he walked over to the couch.

Sleep was beginning to overtake Y/N now, and it was out of her mouth before she could stop herself. “Luke, that couch is not comfortable to sleep on. I have a queen bed.”

“You sure?” He was pretty sure he was blushing, but he was too tired to care.

Y/N was definitely blushing. Her crush on Luke had been growing, but she nodded and told him to get some sleep anyway. How they were still standing after the case they’d had was a miracle.

The next morning, Luke had to finally admit that Y/N’s cats were cool. During the night, Moana and Rapunzel had perched themselves on the pillow right over Luke’s head.

—-

Although Y/N wasn’t a dog person, Roxy loved her, and she was very well-behaved; she had to admit that Roxy was a pretty okay dog. A few days later, the two found themselves at lunch again, and of course they were play fighting over whether cats or dogs were better. 

“Cats are better,” she said emphatically, pushing against his chest. 

He chuckled as he placed their pizza order. “I’ve got this one today. And no, dogs are better.”

She punched him in the arm over and over again until they got their pizza. Silence hung between them while they made their way over to their favorite table. Their relationship was just so easy; over the past few weeks his desire to ask her out had gotten even stronger, so he just through caution to the wind. “Y/N, can I ask you something? Like a serious something? Nothing about cats and dogs.”

“Sure,” she replied. The cold had tinged her cheeks red and her hair windswept; still the most beautiful woman he’d ever me - even if she liked cats more. “What is it?”

“For the past few months, and especially over the past few weeks, I’ve wondered whether or not our relationship could be more than what it is? …Romantically?”

Immediately, the smile was wiped off her face. She swallowed hard as the blush crept across her face. “You think you could fall in love with a woman who prefers cats to dogs?” She smirked.

“I already am.”

“I think we could be more…on one condition.” She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. Based off the cocky smile on her face, he was pretty sure where this was going. “We can go on a date and see where things lead…if you admit that my cats are the coolest cats in the world.”

“So I don’t have to say that cats are better overall, I just have to say that Moana and Rapunzel are the best cats ever?” She nodded. “Okay, kitten, Moana and Rapunzel are the coolest, sweetest cats ever, and they might have even made me genuinely like cats.”

“Did you just call me kitten?” She asked.

Luke reached across the table and grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze. “I think it’s going to be my pet name for you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The war was over. An era of peace had begun.

—-

On their way back to the office, Luke pulled Y/N into him, gathering his coat around her to keep her from the cold. “I never expected to have the pet name kitten, but I think given the circumstances of our friendship, it’s pretty perfect.”

“It definitely is, kitten.”

Their matching, brilliant smiles were probably sickening to any onlookers. It was definitely pure, middle school love between two adults. As they walked back into the Bureau, Emily called them over. “We have a case.”

Without thinking, Luke grabbed Y/N’s hand and started walking toward the round table room. Emily glanced down toward their hands and they immediately pulled apart. “Hey Rossi! You owe me $20!”

Much to their confusion, Rossi peeked his head out of the room. “You two going on a date?”

Y/N nodded slightly. “Yea,” she said hesitatingly. “Why?”

“Dammit!” Rossi reached into his wallet and handed Emily a crisp $20 bill. “I had you going on a date about a week ago.”

Luke sighed and walked toward the round table room again, pulling Y/N close behind him, and stealing the $20 from Emily on the way.


End file.
